


Whirlwind Romance

by Ryuutchi



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Alternate History, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Tajima didn't go to Nishiura, Hanai and Tajima have an encounter.  It goes about like you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlwind Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamouflageCamel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamouflageCamel/gifts).



"Nishiura's starting a new baseball team? That's awesome! Let's have sex."

Hanai stared at the short, befreckled boy who grinned up at him. He stammered, mouth working but nothing coming out, just from the sheer shock of what the boy had proposed. "I— but— you— WHAT?"

If anything, that grin got brighter. "My family lives near there. I think it's great you guys are putting together a baseball team. I mean, I went to Musashino because I wanted to play, but if I were going to school close to home I probably would have been at Nishiura. My family lives in walking distance."

Hanai ran a hand over his face and stared blankly at the boy. "No, I mean. That's great and all, but why are you propositioning me in the bathroom? Aren't you a little young to be doing this?"

The boy lifted a shoulder up. "I figured that you wouldn't mind. I mean, it's not like we go to the same school, so it won't be weird."

"Won't be--!" Hanai spluttered. He couldn't see how this wouldn't be weird. "Of course it's weird. You're a first year, like me, right? You shouldn't even—"

The boy took that moment to shut Hanai up by dragging him down for a kiss. It was a long kiss, and not particularly skillful. But the boy was enthusiastic, and his tongue lapped insistently at Hanai's lips until he gave up and opened his mouth to it. If he was honest with himself that kind of enthusiasm, focused solely on him, as though Hanai was the most interesting thing in the world, was both enjoyable and kind of flattering. When the boy stepped back, Hanai was breathing hard and was sure that his cheeks were as red as cherries. His hands, which, he realized, had been clenched in the boy's slightly rumpled button-up shirt, fell away again.

"Great," said the boy, and patted Hanai's chest before grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the nearest bathroom stall. "Tachi da!"[1]

Before Hanai could protest again, the boy had locked the bathroom stall and was pining him up against the wall, starting to work at his shirt buttons. "Wait!" Hanai wasn't sure if he should protest the sudden declaration that the boy intended to be the top in this sexual encounter, the fact that they really should get back to the auditorium, or the extremely exhibitionist venue, but what came out was, "I don't even know your name!"

The boy crinkled up his nose and smiled. "I'm Tajima Yuuchirou. And you're Hanai Azusa, right? That's an adorable name. You're a neko[2], right? I mean, with a name and an ass like that, well. _obviously_!"

"Hey, don't go deciding things like that by yourself," Hanai said, swatting at Tajima's wandering hands.

"But I'm right, aren't I?" Tajima managed to tug Hanai's shirt open and flicked at a nipple with his forefinger.

Hanai yelped, body arching involuntarily with sudden electric shock that morphed into a spark of pleasure after a moment. He bit his lip against the feeling, though and tried to give Tajima serious frown. "Shut up! Hey!" Tajima leaned in and took the abused nub into his mouth, soothing that last remnant of startled pain into a warm, pleasant sensation that sent frissons of pleasure down Hanai's spine. "I didn't say you could do that," he grumbled.

"You didn't say I couldn't," Tajima pointed out with all the logic of a teenage boy intent on getting laid. "Hey, you're already getting hard," he noted with pleasure, sliding one hand from Hanai's hip to cup between his legs.

A groan fell from Hanai's lips before he could help himself, and his hips bucked up, seeking more of the warm pressure of Tajima's hand. He bit his lip again but it didn't help the way Tajima's warmth seemed to spread through Hanai's body, making him feel too hot, and making certain parts of his body overly comfortable with Tajima's touch. "That—I shouldn't need to," he said, but it came out rough, and when Tajima squeezed lightly, his hips jerked again.

Tajima laughed and Hanai tried to frown again. "You really are cute, Hanai-kun." He pressed up against Hanai for another kiss, and Hanai wrapped an arm around his waist, marveling at the amount of muscle Tajima had for such a small guy. He seemed to trembled with barely contained energy and that came out in the kiss. This one was slower, deeper, because Hanai let himself relax into it, his tongue dueling with Tajima's, refusing to give over mastery without at least a token fight this time. He could feel Tajima's smile against his lips, and Hanai impulsively pulled back and bit at Tajima's lower lip. Tajima jumped and looked up into Hanai's eyes.

Whatever he saw there must have pleased him, because he laughed and shoved Hanai harder against the wall, nuzzling his face into Hanai's neck to kiss there. The kisses got rougher, sucking instead of licking, lasted just a few seconds too long to be truly comfortable. But for some reason they made Hanai body buzz all over. He clutched at Tajima, fingers bunching the fabric at the small of his back.

"Fu—" Hanai tried to say something, maybe protest that Tajima was going to leave a mark, but with a quick flick of his fingers, Tajima opened Hanai's pants and wrapped his hands around Hanai's cock. Whatever he'd been planning to say fell out of his head. Hanai scrabbled at Tajima's back, trying to think around the flashes of pleasure lighting up his brain and failing miserable. He was dimly aware of his own voice crying out something completely incomprehensible, but Tajima did something with his hand, that for a very long moment made Hanai stop caring about anything beside the sudden white-hot rage of pleasure.

And then he heard Abe calling his name. "Oi, Hanai! Where are you?"

Tajima stepped back, still smiling. "I think that's you, na? Maybe we can continue this some other time. I'm going to go jerk off now." Indeed Tajima sported a rather uncomfortably large hard on. Hanai wondered if Tajima'd intended him to service it. The thought was not as unpleasant as he'd expected it to be.

"Okay," Hanai said.

With a wave, Tajima slipped out of the stall, and into another one.

Hanai glanced down at himself, grabbed some toilet paper to try and clean up the mess and called, "I'll be out in a minute, Abe-kun."

He wondered, as he walked with Abe back to their seats, if they'd have to go up against Musashino at some point. He thought meeting Tajima again might not be completely disagreeable. Even if Musashino would probably kick their collective asses.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] _Tachi_ , a top in Japanese gay male slang  
> [2] _Neko_ , a bottom in Japanese gay male slang


End file.
